


Dearest

by merumui



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, this is honestly just fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merumui/pseuds/merumui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabbles because one can never have enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a smile reserved for me and a love story for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks back to the days when he first met Levi at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed some self-indulgent fluffy goodness after I wrote that crappy one-shot (which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3109199))
> 
> Will probably be a three-shot, but you never know.
> 
> Also OOC!Levi because I want my boy to smile.

Eren had been working as a barista at Starbucks back then, trying to survive the high cost of living and the fury of college assignments he gets every day. He doesn’t mind serving hundreds of people; it’s one way of acing his Psychology class as he studies the customers that come and go, who orders and pays and says ‘thank you’ as he hands them their drink.

 _People are interesting_ , he thinks as he hears the familiar chimes jingling indicating a customer entering the café. Eren instantly perks up, standing straight and giving his best smile. It’s _him_.

The pale boy makes his way to the counter and stares at Eren. It isn’t unsettling because the stranger doesn’t exude such aura as he continues to gaze into Eren’s eyes, as if he is trying to extract something from the depths of his soul. Eren thinks it’s fascinating because he does that to some people, too. But this boy, this slender milky-skinned boy only does it to him.

Finally, after Eren clears his throat for the third time, asking if he would like to order, he blinks and his gaze moves to the menu. Eren observes how he takes an exceptionally long time to order and wonders just how this boy had timed his arrival so that there are no other customers lining behind him— leaving him the only one in Eren’s focus.

“Caramel Frappuccino,” he says and there is a certain lilt to his voice that mesmerizes Eren.

“One Caramel Frappuccino it is. May I have your name, please?”

“Levi.”

And the boy smiles slightly; Eren's face instantly glows bright and he always thinks that the café’s lighting is playing tricks on his eyes, because Levi looks iridescently beautiful when he smiles.

 

On his days off, Eren wonders if Levi visits the café and orders different kinds of drinks. So, he tries to ask his workmate, Armin.

“Levi? No, nobody with that name drops by whenever I’m here.”

Eren feels himself smiling at this revelation.

 

Eren doesn’t remember the day when Levi stops trying out a variety of sweet lattes before settling on Americano alone, but he does remember the day when the boy comes in with a smile ready on his lips. He looks handsome in a black hoodie and grey khaki pants.

“Hello, how may I help you?” Eren greets him with a bow.

Levi comes up to the counter and smiles so wide that his eyes are hidden behind the shaping crescents and slips something on the counter with a phone number scribbled across it.

And Eren blames the lights for highlighting the blush on his cheeks.


	2. bitter americano for you and sweet caramel for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out the reason why Levi craves the bitter aftertaste of his coffee.

“I don’t think it’s fair that I have to fill in for you while you flirt with a customer,” Armin whines as he struggles to put on his uniform. He isn’t due until tonight, where his shift really begins but it’s 5 PM now and that’s close enough for Eren.

“Aw, come on,” Eren pleads. “He’s really into me, and I kind of like him too.”

Armin pouts at his workmate. “Look, I’m not trying to be a bad friend but you hardly know anything about the guy other than he comes when you’re on your shift and smiles at you. For all I care, he could be someone really dangerous. I’m just telling you to be careful.”

 

Eren brings both of their drinks to the far end of the café, where Levi is already seated while playing with his iPod Touch. He notices Eren coming and he shoves the device into his pocket as he watches how the boy places their cups of coffee on the table before taking the seat opposite him.

It’s been three months since Levi plucked up the courage (and enough surety for fear Eren hasn’t completely fallen for him) to give the barista his phone number. And it takes Eren exactly five weeks to actually dial the number and they’ve talked all night until dawn, exchanging little secrets and jokes and peeling away the awkwardness of strangers. Levi has admitted that he’s been watching Eren work for a while now— coming in only when the customers are few so that he can have Eren’s entire being attentive to his needs.

Levi had apologized, saying that he must come off as someone weird but Eren doesn’t mind. He told him that he took Psychology in college and stalking people has become one of the norms. Levi had laughed and said good-night.

But now, with no distance to separate them and the quiet space of the café, they make up for lost time. Eren takes a sip of his sweet caramel macchiato and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Levi is staring again, albeit with fondness in his orbs.

“Um, Levi, can I ask you something?” Eren starts, breaking the silence with a question that has been nagging at the back of his head since he first met Levi.

“Sure,” Levi replies.

“Why did you order different kinds of drinks before? Were you trying to find out which suits you best?”

Levi smiles at the question, the smile Eren loves to see painted on his lips. His eyes twinkle and he leans forward.

“I was trying to find which one would suit you best. You’re adorable, Eren Jaeger, and I’ve been ordering every sweet lattes just to capture the essence of your cuteness; the way your eyes crinkle when you smile or the way your voice sounds like sugary candy. But I couldn’t find anything that defines you on the menu, so I settled on Americano because it portrays me, a bitter taste that’s trying to find its sweet counterpart. Nothing, not even the choices of coffee in this shop, can rival your beauty, Eren,” Levi says.

If Eren could transform into a block of ice, he would melt onto the chair with a long, dreamy sigh leaving his lips. But he can only manage an embarrassing squeak as Levi chuckles and calls him cute.

Eren doesn’t understand why Armin worries about him so much. Levi is perfect.


	3. hearts aflutter and how you made me love drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date was nothing short of romantic and also perfect in Eren's eyes.

It had been Levi’s idea to go out for dinner to test the waters of their would-be relationship. Eren doesn’t think much of it; heck, he doesn’t think much at all after Levi asked him out and the night’s plans have been reduced to a buzz as he stares dreamily at Levi still talking.

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Levi snaps his fingers.

“O-of course!” Eren splutters.

“Good. I’ll pick you up at 8 tonight.” And Levi’s gone.

But then Eren blinks and realizes he just missed most of the important details and can only recall _date, dinner, you and me._

 

Smoothing down the creases on his dress shirt, Eren is a bit worried that he isn’t going to be dressed for the occasion. After all, he still can’t remember where Levi is bringing him— it could just be a normal café or a five-star restaurant but he’s so worried that this will mess up his first appearance. He checks his reflection in the mirror for the nth time before hurrying to answer the door.

Eren lets out an unmanly squeal as he opens the door to Levi, who is dressed smartly in a black tuxedo and his dark hair pushed up to reveal a proportionate forehead.

“Y-you’re so handsome.” Eren gawks at Levi, who can only beam at the compliment before taking the boy’s hand and leads him towards the car.

And Levi doesn’t disappoint, because he brings Eren to the grandest restaurant in town and orders the finest for their dinner. The atmosphere of the restaurant is beautiful, with crystalline chandeliers atop their heads illuminating their table and the elegant music playing in the background just adds to the chemistry brewing between them.

This is so perfect, Eren thinks as he cuts his steak to taste the refined meat melt on his tongue. He stares at how Levi eats his food; he looks like he’s done this millions of times, his posture straight and his elbows kept. He sighs inwardly as Levi chews his sautéed shrimps, careful and polite, never once opening his mouth to talk or inhale but his lips are slick with sauce that shines under the orange glow of the chandeliers and Eren giggles.

“What?” Levi asks, suddenly aware that he’s been watched this whole time.

“You eat like a royal prince, but there’s sauce all over your mouth,” Eren says and laughs some more as Levi scrambles for the napkin, “I was tempted not to tell you.”

“You’d be surprised at the many things I’m tempted to do to you,” Levi replies with a smirk.

“Like wha—”

Levi suddenly leans over the table and places a kiss on his lips before he can finish his sentence, leaving him speechless and his face priceless. Eren darts his eyes in all possible directions to see if anyone had seen that but mostly to hide the bright shade of red that is covering his cheeks. His heart is beating so fast he knows Levi can hear it from across him.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Eren,” the elder says and laughs. “Want to take a stroll in the park later? I promise you the view of the lake in the moonlight is absolutely beautiful.”

“H-h-how about now?” Eren stammers as he wipes his mouth hastily and pushes his chair back, almost slapping himself for acting so eager.

But Levi doesn’t mind. If anything, Eren is adorable like this. He chuckles and pays for the cheque before gripping Eren’s small hand in his and walking towards the city’s park. And Levi’s right; the park is a sight to behold in the incandescent rays of the moon as its reflection dances on the surface of the lake. Eren sighs and takes Levi's hand as they walk side by side, enjoying the view and each other.

“Eren?” Levi breaks the serene silence.

“Yeah?” he’s almost breathless.

“Did you like the kiss?”

Eren chortles as Levi lets out an amused laughter that rings in the almost empty park.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed dinner. I really want you to be my boyfriend, because I really, really like you; that is, if you don’t mi—“

Levi’s sentence is cut off abruptly with soft, hesitant lips on his own and he finds himself kissing back, earning a squeak from Eren. He holds onto the younger’s waist and brings him closer, deepening the kiss and marvels at how sweet Eren tastes like despite their earlier dinner and how perfectly their mouths fit into one another.

Eren is the first to pull away, now completely breathless with his face flushed and his lips red. He looks into Levi’s eyes filled with endearment and feels himself falling and falling and falling— he doesn’t know when he’ll hit the ground, but he doesn’t care because Levi will be there to catch him.

“I really, really like you, too, Levi.”


	4. sprinkles in your hair and frosting on your lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to bake the perfect birthday cake for Levi but ends up failing.

“Okay, Eren Jaeger, you can do this. It’s just a simple cake and it takes three hours to be ready before Levi comes back. Yeah, this is going to be easy; _a piece of cake!_ ”

The boy instantly groans aloud at his words as he takes in the sight of the kitchen— there is cake batter; _five_ different cake batters splattered on the counter, _three_ rejected icings on one side, baking utensils poking out from their positions in the sink and the oven is _still_ set at 350 degrees Fahrenheit with nothing in it. Eren covers his face with his hands and lets out a wail, because he’s running out of time and only now realizes that he doesn’t know one thing about baking cakes.

He had planned this for weeks; tricking Levi into going out to run some useless errands that also involves consoling a certain friend about his missing pet cat and buying him just enough time to make a chocolate and toffee ice-cream cake.

It had looked promising when Eren stumbled upon the recipe on the internet and it seemed easy to do, though with a lot of work but he had taken it upon himself to surprise Levi with it. He figured that the coffee essence and dulce de leche mixed together in the cake would remind his boyfriend of their first real meeting at Starbucks a year ago. It had been a sweet idea, but right now, Eren isn’t so sure about how sweet it’ll taste once he’s _actually_ done with it.

Shaking his head to clear all doubts, Eren claps his hands together and a cloud of flour clings to the air. “That’s alright; I’ll just do it all over again and—”

Eren’s eyes suddenly widen as he hears a set of familiar keys jingling just outside of their shared apartment and the soft footfalls that follow. He quickly runs to the doorway with a rush of adrenaline and a slew of panicked thoughts as he opens it just a crack before Levi has time to insert the key. The elder looks mildly shocked.

“Hi, Eren, I’m back,” Levi says and cracks a smile that would have Eren opening the door wide and throwing himself at him, but he refrains. “What’s going on? Why aren’t you letting me in?”

“What? Oh, uh, I’m… I’m cleaning the house… yeah, that’s it, I’m cleaning and the door won’t open because there’s too much stuff blocking the way,” Eren is talking too fast for his liking. “So um, that’s too bad. I guess you’ll have to come back in another three hours?”

“Three hours?” Levi chokes as he pushes the door. “Eren, this is ridiculous. I’ve been out all day and I’m tired.”

“N-no, wait!” Eren says as he fails to intercept his boyfriend. Levi successfully shoves the door open and walks past Eren only to find that their kitchen looks like it had endured a war. He turns to regard Eren who has a sheepish look on his face and his entire body covered in flour, cocoa powder, frosting and some sprinkles.

“I- uh, I wanted to make you a cake…” Eren twists the end of his ice cream covered shirt and blushes when Levi smiles and ruffles his hair, letting chocolate curls and colorful sprinkles to fall onto the floor.

“Happy birthday?” Eren tries.

Levi can only laugh as he kisses Eren on his frosting covered lips before telling him to go and change.


	5. the night sky is starry and we're somewhere up there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is red from the cold but more so from the tight grip of Levi's hand.

The evening sky is lined with a kaleidoscope of warm colours as both Eren and Levi walk hand in hand, their coats wrapped tightly around each other as they make their way to a small café beside Eren’s favourite bookstore. The shop itself is small, designed with elegant white and soft pink walls that exude a cutesy atmosphere and is balanced nicely by the grand mahogany furniture.

Eren has never been here before, only walks past it but he likes it already.

“Go on. Pick one for me,” Levi smiles and nudges him affectionately as they enter the shop— an array of beautifully decorated cakes are displayed on pristine glass pedestals and Eren doesn’t hesitate to point to a tiramisu cake.

It’s sweet and has a sour sensation with the distinct taste of coffee. It’s perfect. And Levi seems to have read Eren’s mind, because he flashes his smile and nuzzles his nose into his boyfriend’s chocolate locks, eliciting a flustered gurgle from the latter. _Of course it’s perfect. It defines us in so many ways._

“So,” Levi starts as soon as their plates of royal tiramisu cake arrive on the table, “you were trying to make me a cake back at home?”

“Yeah, but it kind of failed,” Eren lets out a weak laugh, remembering his futile attempts at baking.

His boyfriend hums in response, “That’s such a cute thought, Eren. Are you going to do another one next year? I promise I’ll act all surprised again.”

“Wha- no! I will never ever make a cake again because I suck at it, even if it’s for you,” Eren pouts as the elder laughs and pinches his cheek.

“You know you’re going to be on kitchen duty.”

If Levi thought Eren’s pout couldn’t get any cuter, it just did.

 

Eren lets out a monstrous sneeze as they take a stroll in the park; the city’s lights and traffic are behind them as they bask in the tranquil space. He shivers into his coat and sniffles, the cold air bites into his skin and seeps into his bones. Suddenly, he feels a warm hand slipping into his pocket and encases his frozen fingers in its pliant heat.

He looks up at Levi gratefully, but the elder is gazing at the stars that decorate the sky’s black canvas with its brilliance.

“The stars are really pretty tonight,” Levi sighs.

“They sure are.”

“See those two bright stars right next to each other? They complete one another with their presence,” the elder points and then turns to Eren, who is trying his best to hold another sneeze. “They’re just like you and me.”

Eren isn’t sure what happens next, but suddenly he feels a blush blossoming across his face and his heart is racing— a streak of warmth leaves its mark on his skin as Levi gives him butterfly kisses on his forehead, on his nose, on his cheeks, on his bottom lip. He stops there and seems to stare at Eren forever. The younger boy wraps his arms around Levi’s neck and pulls him in for a full kiss, sighing Levi’s name into his mouth at the relief their connection brings.

“Thank you for the birthday cake. It’s the best I’ve ever had,” Levi says, his breath fanning against Eren’s flushed face. “But, you know, I’m waiting for my real present.”

And Eren allows a smirk to grace his features, because Levi is staring at him with hooded eyes glazed with want and lust. He giggles and pulls Levi’s hand back to their apartment, where they all but stumble unceremoniously into the shared space after fumbling for the keys. Here, Eren doesn’t have to worry about the cold invading his skin, because Levi is providing him with all the heat he can ever need.

_Forever, you and I._

_My dearest._


End file.
